1. Technical Field
This invention relates to leak detecting systems and, more particularly, to a fluid leak detection system for substantially preventing mold and mildew growth and associated methods. The fluid leaking is commonly water in a water supply and return system.
2. Prior Art
As most people are probably aware, every year homeowners, businesses and insurance companies spend hundreds of millions of dollars repairing mold and mildew damage caused by leaking fluids, primarily water. The effects of such damages on health related issues are uncounted and unimaginable suffering. A problem that began as just a few drips per minute damages property and more significantly the health and well being of entire populaces of homes and buildings.
At just ten drips per minute, a puddle forms, expands and begins to travel due to construction imperfections and an effect known as capillary attraction. As the puddle of leakage or condensation travels, it begins to be absorbed into the surrounding building materials where it incubates mold and mildew. The mold and mildew consume the building as food as it begins to deteriorate the property. It then matures, branches out, and releases countless numbers of spores. Mold and mildew simply requires a temperature above 60° F., 20% humidity and the nutrients found in all natural materials to flourish.
Even when the conditions that initiated the mold and mildew are repaired, the residual moisture and the moisture in the air permits mold and mildew to thrive and therefore remain a health risk. Once the spores are exposed to open areas, the air conditioning and heating system spread the spores to further enhance the spread of mold and mildew in its quest for domination of the building.
The two major elements in preventing mold and mildew growth are timely discovery and immediate treatment of the affected area. Timely discovery requires discovery of the problem within 24 to 48 hours, and adequate treatment requires that a chemical agent is supplied to the leak from the onset of the problem. The primary areas of water leaks and condensation problems include: wall cavities that contain plumbing; cabinets with sinks; basements; dishwashers; water heaters; icemakers; washing machines; and attics. Due to the variations in construction methods, some leaks may never be detected unless a professional or a detection device discovers it. The size of an average leak before it is detected is approximately 38 square feet and contains 9 to 14 gallons of water, and which has been producing spores for several days. Obviously, it would be advantageous for a user to have a detection device and system that would alert them of a leak while simultaneously preventing the spread of bacteria in a user building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,455 to Hanson discloses, in the absence of moisture, a separation between a pair of electrical contacts maintained by a material that becomes frangible when moistened. When the material becomes moist, it breaks and the contacts close. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a user with an audible alarm or a way to counteract mold and mildew growth when a leak occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,032 to Hewitt discloses a water protection system apparatus for detecting and stopping a flow of water which includes a power supply, a water ionization switch, and a controlled valve assembly. The water ionization switch selectively conducts electricity when exposed to water and includes an initially dry non-conductive crystallized compound. The compound ionizes when exposed to water to form an electrolyte which conducts electricity. This switch is connected to a controlled valve assembly to stop the flow of water in response to the detection of water by the switch. Other refinements include modifications to the switch housing and condition indicators for monitoring the system and signaling water detection and shutdown operations. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not automatically and substantially kill all bacteria or spores that may spread from leaked water.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,514 to Houle discloses a water management and leak detection with a containment system to contain hot water tank leaks and electrical circuits that manage water flow and electricity to the hot water tank. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a user with an audible alarm when a leak occurs, for example, nor the other benefits of the disclosed invention.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a system and method that is convenient, easy to use, and designed for substantially preventing mold and mildew growth caused by a leaking fluid.